Ichigo 100: Después de por siempre
by Papanikolau
Summary: Siempre anhelamos llegar al final (No siempre, pero si) y ver que nuestros deseos son cumplidos, pero ¿Que pasaría si pudiéramos ver que sucede después del por siempre?. Esto es lo que intenta transmitir "Ichigo 100%: Después de por siempre".


**. . . . : : : : : : ICHIGO: DESPUÉS DE POR SIEMPRE : : : : : : . . . .**

Hacía dos días que Manaka no regresaba a casa con Nishino «Ni siquiera se habrá dado cuenta… Nunca sale del Restaurante de todos modos» pensaba Manaka una y otra vez desde aquella habitación, de un departamento en algún lugar, en el que solo se escuchaba pasar el tren cada cierto tiempo, una madriguera en donde el solía escapar cuando no lo toleraba mas, cuando la indiferencia se juntaba con sus deseos de volver a vivir lo que ahora pareciera ya no existir.

Pero en estos largos dos días, en su refugio, con el TV encendido de fondo, Manaka inconcientemente aun revisaba su celular, pero el celular nunca sonó, el teléfono no suena. Cada cierto tiempo se asomaba a la ventana y encendía otro cigarrillo «Que hermosa luz, podría grabar ahí» pensaba Manaka al ver el naranja que se cernía sobre las calles al atardecer, imaginando una escena de amor de dos amantes bajo las vías del tren, que concluía con un beso apasionado «¿Amor… Pasión…?» se preguntaba Manaka volteando a ver su cámara, su inseparable herramienta de trabajo, que ya llevaba un par de años sin darle éxitos –¿Donde esta mi inspiración? – susurro en un lamento apañado por el sonido que hizo el viejo colchón cuando el se sentó sobre el.

Cuando por fin sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y el sueño terminaba por ganarle la batalla, el celular vibro –Estoy llegando – leyó en voz alta con la típica ronquera del que esta vencido por el sueño; sin embargo se forzó a levantarse y fue al lavabo, se lavo la cara e hizo el intento de peinarse, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo. Regreso al cuarto, pero no se detuvo y fue a la pequeña sala que daba entrada al desaliñado departamento y se recostó de espaldas a la puerta mientras se tocaba su pecho desnudo, para luego sacar un cigarro mas, uno que le hiciera la espera mas corta o quizás solo para mitigar su ansiedad. Cuando le daba las últimas bocanadas al humo de su cigarro, por fin sonó la puerta y un nervioso –Abre, soy yo –.

Con un sonido metálico, se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella, por fin, apareció Aya, su antigua compañera de clases y su gran compañera, el director y ella escritora. Manaka cerro en silencio y camino de nuevo al pasilla, pero Aya lo detuvo –¿Cómo estas, Manaka? – Dijo con sentida preocupación, pero el solo se volteo y se le quedo mirando, ahí, sin camisa, con los pies descalzos y no fue hasta después de un corto, pero intenso silencio, que por fin dijo –Es solo que, cuando te veo, se que tome la decisión equivocada – E hizo de nuevo otro silencio donde sus miradas se cruzaron, sin duda ella no sabia que responder, pero, el finalmente espeto –¿Nunca lo has pensado? ¿Nunca has sentido que nos equivocamos? – Y de nuevo dio la espalda para caminar con determinación a la habitación que por los últimos dos días había sido su guarida.

Manaka se tiro en la cama, como desesperanzado, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Aya en el pasillo siguiéndolo, hasta detenerse en la puerta –Pero eso lo sabemos hace un año, quizás más – Dijo Aya recostada en el umbral de la puerta –Por eso tenemos esta habitación – Concluyo con una dulce sonrisa que la hizo ver encantadora, ahí con su reluciente traje típico de una mujer que trabaja en una editorial. Pero Manaka esta vez no parecía convencido y no parecía que algo pudiera convencerlo, de lo que sea que estuviera en su cabeza en ese momento –Esta vez es diferente Aya, es diferente – Dijo Manaka mientras se sentaba de nuevo a la orilla de la cama y levantaba la mirada lentamente para observar a Aya.

Ella perdió su sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a el lentamente y pregunto –¿Por qué? – A lo que Manaka respondió de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada de esas que queman –Porque quiero una nueva historia para mí… Quiero que tu escribas una nueva historia para los dos – Ella lo miro atónita, confundida, no sabia si sonreír o asustarse y solo alcanzo a preguntar apresuradamente –¿Y Nishino? – Manaka no espero a que ella pudiera decir algo más y volvió a hablar con firmeza –Ella es una historia que no cuajo, porque fue la historia equivocada, solo tu… solo quiero estar contigo, no quiero equivocarme mas, quiero que escribamos una nueva historia, donde solo quepamos tu y yo – Decía Manaka cuando fue silenciado con un beso de Aya, que se comenzaba a sentar sobre el –Solo si tu plasmas este amor para la eternidad – Dijo ella entre besos, entre roces, mientras caían las prendas de su ropa al piso y ella dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el, mientras la cámara en la esquina los observaba con la luz roja que indicaba que estaba grabando.

Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo, no tengo idea de si esta bien o no, digamos que no es más que un simple experimento, uno que espero os guste.


End file.
